<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>От прежних к нынешним by Mystery_fire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921930">От прежних к нынешним</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire'>Mystery_fire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Drama, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет страшнее оружия, чем чувства.<br/>Таймлайн — 1 сезон и предыстория в каноне Ведьмака, 6 курс в каноне ГП.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Katie Bell/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>От прежних к нынешним</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кэти редко видит сны. Обычно это разрозненные, неясные картинки, мелькающие под веками, перед пробуждением. В них нет ни смысла, ни четкости. Когда она встает, не помнит ничего. Тем необычнее сегодняшнее утро. Кэти просыпается с криком и резко садится на постели. Запах паленого мяса забивает ноздри, а в ушах стоит оглушительный крик "Йеннифэр." Ощущение, будто она и впрямь была на побоище, где умирали люди. Люди, которых она спалила дотла. Кэти хватает ртом воздух и не может прийти в себя. Ей жутко от мощи, которую она никогда в себе не ощущала, а теперь знает — она есть. Что меняется? </p><p> — Что с тобой? </p><p>Алисия обеспокоенно сжимает ее плечо и заглядывает в глаза. </p><p> — Плохой сон приснился, — устало отмахивается Кэти. </p><p>А что она еще может сказать, если и сама не понимает, что произошло? </p><p> — Ты кричала, — осторожно начинает Алисия. — Может, сходить к мадам Помфри? </p><p> — Так и сделаю, — соглашается Кэти, лишь бы не отвечать на вопросы, ответы на которые она не знает. </p><p>Кэти встает, наспех накидывает мантию и выходит из спальни. Она не пойдет к мадам Помфри, но скрыться от беспокойства подруг ей сейчас жизненно необходимо.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Кэти морщит нос, когда замечает в коридоре Забини, мелующегося с Гринграсс. Выглядят до тог слащаво, что тошнит. Гринграсс жеманно поджимает губы и натужно хихикает, Забини окидывает ее сальным взглядом, то и дело якобы случайно касается. Кэти опаздывает на зельеварение, обходить сладкую парочку уже нет времени, поэтому она тяжело вздыхает и проходит мимо них.<p> — Тебя не учили, что мешать чужому уединению неприлично? — высокомерно тянет Гринграсс, противно растягивая слова. </p><p> — А мне не должно быть все равно? — возвращает ей колкость Кэти. </p><p> — Полукровка, — презрительно кривится Гринграсс. </p><p> — Если ты можешь кичиться только чистотой крови, то мне тебя жаль, — выплевывает Кэти. — Хотя постой, и это тоже меня не волнует. </p><p>Гринграсс что-то кричит в спину, но Кэти не слушает. Ее никогда не задевали оскорбления слизеринцев, слишком примитивно и предсказуемо. Больше удивляет, зачем Гринграсс Забини. Он казался более адекватным. Кэти пожимает плечами. Вероятно, в выборе девушек он не особенно привередлив. А Гринграсс не особенно разборчива в парнях.</p><p> — Эй, — Забини догоняет ее, хватает ее за локоть и разворачивает к себе. — Ты чего?</p><p> — Опаздываю на урок, — спокойно откликается она.</p><p> — Не обращай на нее внимания, — он кивает в сторону Гринграсс. — Дафна не любит, когда в ее планы вмешиваются. </p><p> — Извини, если помешала заняться сексом со шлюховатой однокурсницей, — чеканит слова Кэти и сама удивляется. </p><p>С чего бы вдруг? Они с Забини даже не друзья. </p><p>Он, видимо, думает также.</p><p>Приподнимает брови и криво ухмыляется. </p><p> — Не ревность ли я слышу в голосе? </p><p> — Очень смешно, — хмыкает Кэти, высвобождает руку из его пальцев и идет дальше. </p><p>У нее нет времени на эти глупости. </p><p>Она заходит в подземелье буквально за пару секунд до колокола, раскладывает учебники на столе, и только когда слышит шепотки за спиной, понимает, что Забини усаживается с ней за одну парту. </p><p> — Какого лысого Мерлина?.. — начинает она, но он обрывает. </p><p> — Раз уж тебе все равно, позлю Дафну. Она-то точно ревнует. </p><p> — Мне не нужны проблемы, — цедит по слогам Кэти. </p><p> — Поздно, — Забини запинается, а потом все же продолжает: — Ты просто оказалась не в том месте, не в то время. </p><p>В кабинет входит Слагхорн и приторно улыбается, сложив руки на животе. </p><p> — Если ты так извиняешься, то у тебя хреново выходит, — шипит на грани слышимости она.  </p><p> — Я попытался, — беззаботно усмехается он. </p><p>Кэти глотает все, что хочется сказать в ответ. Во-первых, в этом нет никакого смысла. Во-вторых, она уже ничего не изменит. Кэти спиной чувствует, как Гринграсс испепеляет ее взглядом. </p><p>Лучше бы она опоздала на занятия. Это было бы меньшее из зол.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Анджелина садится за стол в Большом зале и не сводит с нее глаз.<p> — Чего я о тебе не знаю? — с заговорщицким видом спрашивает. </p><p>Кэти только выгибает бровь. </p><p> — Понятия не имею, о чем ты. </p><p> — Брось, все уже вовсю судачат о тебе и Забини. </p><p> — И ты туда же, — передергивает плечами Кэти. — Абсурд же. </p><p> — Да ладно, он не так плох, хоть и слизеринец. </p><p>Кэти выгибает брови и улыбается краем губ. </p><p> — Что-то раньше я такого не слышала. </p><p> — Повода не было, — безразлично откликается Анджелина. — К тому же, Забини младше меня на пару лет. Не то чтобы приглядывалась, видела пару раз, как он за младшекурсников заступался. </p><p>Теперь Кэти удивляется, но не подает вида. </p><p>Забини получает еще пару очков в ее рейтинге. </p><p> — Я оказалась невинной жертвой его ролевых игр с Гринграсс, — ехидно усмехается она и добавляет: — Совершенно случайно нарушила их игрища в коридоре, вот и попала под раздачу. </p><p>Анджелина несколько секунд смотрит на нее, а потом откидывает голову и хохочет.</p><p> — Ты позволила себя втянуть после, — замечает она, отсмеявшись. — И не отрицай. Ты бы нашла способ его спровадить, если бы захотела. </p><p> — Возможно, мне стало любопытно, — уклончиво соглашается она и подмигивает. </p><p> — С тобой что-то происходит в последнее время, — резко меняет тему Анджелина. — Сначала кошмары, ночные шатания по коридорам... Уверена, к мадам Помфри ты не ходила. Теперь Забини. Не хочешь ничего рассказать?</p><p>Кэти изучает ее лицо какое-то время, затем задумчиво отводит взгляд. </p><p>А что ей сказать? Она сама не знает, что с ней творится. Она блуждает в тумане и понятия не имеет, что случится дальше. Иногда ей кажется, что в ней уживаются несколько личностей. В такие моменты Кэти почти уверена: она сходит с ума, но никак не может взять в толк, в какой момент все изменилось. </p><p> — Если бы я знала, — наконец выдавливает из себя Кэти. — Мне и самой было бы проще. </p><p>Она допивает тыквенный сок, берет сумку с учебниками и уходит. Анджелина провожает ее встревоженным взглядом,  но не останавливает. Когда Кэти будет готова, она обязательно придет к ней. Так уж заведено, а пока... Кэти нужно со всем разобраться и как можно быстрее.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Кэти снится одинокий замок. Он обдувается всеми ветрами, а волны бьются о скалы. Она даже ежится, словно ощущает пронизывающий до костей холод. Замок кажется величественным, хоть и заброшенным. Она чувствует исходящую из него силу, рвущуюся наружу мощь. Кэти совершенно точно его никогда не видела, но внутри поднимется волна отвращения. Как будто она знает это место, и она принесло ей только боль и разочарование.<p>Она зажмуривается, пытается проснуться, но не получается. Это место тянет ее словно магнитом. Замок приближается, и когда она открывает глаза, почти слепнет. Она стоит на выступе, ее окружают каменистые стены, а внизу сверкает вода, в которой бестолково мечутся, сталкиваясь, множество призрачных угрей. Или ей только кажется? Кэти не по себе, она обхватывает плечи, но они абсолютно точно принадлежат не ей. Она пятится, спотыкается о камень и падает. </p><p> — Иногда смерть — лучшее, на что годится цветок, — эхом отдается в тишине. </p><p>Кэти вздрагивает и просыпается. </p><p>Сердце бьется в горле, майка прилипает к телу, ее знобит. </p><p>Кэти боится открыть глаза и оказаться в той пещере или, того хуже, превратиться в одного из угрей. Она почему-то уверена, что это трансфигурированные девушки, хоть и не знает почему и для чего. Ощущение присутствия кого-то еще в ее голове усиливается. </p><p>Эта мысль словно отрезвляет, и она садится на кровати, распахивает глаза и видит перед собой полог кровати. Привычный красный полог. Она по-прежнему в гриффиндорской спальне. И никого не разбудила. Прекрасно. </p><p>Она осторожно спускает ноги на пол, подходит к окну и смотрит в предрассветное небо. </p><p>Что с ней происходит? Почему именно сейчас? Что изменилось? </p><p>
  <i> — Ты чистый хаос, — стучит в висках. </i>
</p><p>Кэти зажимает уши и стискивает зубы. </p><p>Ей нужно прочистить мозги. </p><p>Это все отголоски глупого сна. Она слышит тот же голос, а подсознание играет с ней страшную шутку. Она просто видела в какой-то книге этот замок, впечатления наложились на суматоху будней, и сон оказался чересчур реалистичным. </p><p>Кэти осознает, насколько невнятное выходит объяснение, но она отчаянно хватается за него, потому что лучше так, чем признать, что глубоко внутри сидит кто-то еще и хочет жить своей жизнью, а не ее. </p><p>Она быстро одевается, спускается вниз, хватает метлу и... </p><p> — Не спится? — звучит не то радостно, не то удивленно. </p><p> — Отвали, Забини. </p><p>Она перекидывает ногу через древко, наклоняется к нему, уже хочет взлететь, как он осторожно касается ее плеча. </p><p> — Если нужно с кем-то поговорить...</p><p> — С чего ты взял, что я приду к тебе? — грубо обрывает его она. </p><p> — Потому что сейчас нас здесь только двое, и мы оба сбегаем от окружающих. </p><p>У Кэти колет под ребрами. </p><p>Как будто он и впрямь хочет помочь. Как будто понимает. Как будто ему небезразлично, что с ней происходит. </p><p>Бред!</p><p> — Гринграсс здесь нет, можешь не притворяться. </p><p> — Тоже самое касается и тебя! — на этот раз он больно хватает ее за плечи и разворачивает к себе. — Если бы ты хотела оказаться подальше от меня, уже бы взлетела. </p><p>Кэти удивленно смотрит на него, а потом усмехается. </p><p> — Я не буду очередной зарубкой на твоем ремне. </p><p> — Будь другом. </p><p> — Ты и сам не веришь в то, что говоришь, — фыркает она. — Просто оставь меня в покое. </p><p>Он качает головой, неожиданно приближается к ее лицу и целует в щеку. </p><p> — Считай заявлением о намерениях, — отпускает и просто смотрит на нее, засунув руки в карманы брюк. </p><p>Слишком много всего для одного утра. Чересчур много слов, эмоций, мыслей, образов и воспоминаний. Кэти явно не справляется со своей жизнью и не понимает, что ей делать с бардаком в голове. Едва ли ей кто-то в силах помочь. </p><p>Она все-таки взлетает и делает пару кругов над квиддичным полем. Ветер треплет волосы, забирается под мантию. В мыслях наступает блаженная пустота, и Кэти почти счастлива, хоть от холода уже коченеют пальцы. </p><p>Приземлившись, Кэти улыбается. Ей кажется, что она нашла баланс. </p><p> — Стало легче? </p><p>По необъяснимой для нее причине Забини все еще здесь. </p><p> — Чувствуешь аромат сирени и крыжовника? — невпопад спрашивает она. </p><p>Забини пожимает плечами. </p><p> — Это намек? </p><p>Кэти издевательски выгибает бровь. </p><p> — Даже не хочу знать, о чем ты подумал. </p><p> — О духах. </p><p> — Я в состоянии купить их сама. </p><p> — А если я хочу сделать подарок?</p><p> — Для этого у тебя есть Гринграсс, — она плотнее кутается в мантию и продолжают: — Надеюсь, хватит сообразительности купить ей другие. Не надо меня провожать.</p><p>Как ни странно, на этот раз Забини не спорит и дает ей насладиться тишиной без него. Возможно, он и правда чувствует нечто похожее и не хочет переживать в одиночестве, если вдвоем куда легче. Кэти не уверена, что ей по плечу еще и эти сложности. Пусть идет, как идет, Забини — наименее непонятное из того, что сейчас с ней происходит.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Кэти никогда не питала к зельеварению особой любви, но Слагхорн словно всеми силами старается привить к своему предмету отвращение. Кэти совсем не готова к знакомству с Амортенцией.<p>Она пытается игнорировать ощущения, но зелье все равно на нее действует. В конце концов, Кэти всего лишь обычная девушка. </p><p>Ноздри забивает тошнотворный запах конского волоса. Она еле сдерживает тошноту.</p><p>Кэти вдыхает поглубже, и как спасение приходит аромат мха. Не лучший вариант, но от него хотя бы не выворачивает наизнанку. </p><p> — Мисс Белл, с вами все хорошо? — заботливо спрашивает Слагхорн.</p><p>Сдержаться не получается — Кэти закрывает рот рукой и все-таки выбегает из подземелья. </p><p>Она заскакивает в ближайший туалет, даже не обращая внимания, мужской он или женский. </p><p>Подходит к раковине и прислоняется лбом к стеклу, тяжело дышит.</p><p>Ей ведь никогда не нравились эти запахи, с чего бы вдруг ощущать их под действием Амортенции? Это противоречит действию зелью. Слагхорн напортачил при приготовлении или... Или это воспоминания Йеннифэр?</p><p>Ее жизнь все больше вмешивается в реальность Кэти. Иногда ей даже кажется, что эта странная ведьма постепенно заслоняет ее саму.</p><p>Но разве это возможно? Кэти понятия не имеет, кто такая Йеннифэр. Может, всего лишь злобное альтер-эго. </p><p>Она открывает кран, набирает в ладони холодную воду и умывается. Кажется, чуть отпускает. Кэти закрывает глаза и глубоко выдыхает. В легкие забирается сырость, на языке оседает горечь, и Кэти ощущает, как уплывает в другую реальность. Снова. Она так устала от спонтанных вспышек видений — галлюцинаций? — что перестает сопротивляться. У нее не остается сил. Йеннифэр вытесняет ее из собственного разума.</p><p>
  <i> — Ты ушел первым, — упрекает она. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> — Прости, — низкий голос словно ласкает ее. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Кончики пальцев покалывает от желания прикоснуться, но нельзя. У них сейчас другие цели. Они важнее... </i>
</p><p>
  <i> — Этот запах... — он утыкается ей в шею, вдыхает и продолжает: — Крыжовника и сирени. Больше всего боюсь моментов, когда он испаряется. Вместе с ним исчезает последнее воспоминание, что ты была рядом. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> — Геральт, — она обхватывает его лицо руками и заглядывает в глаза. — Гора лишила тебя остатков рассудка. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он усмехается, притягивает ее к себе и целует бережно и нежно: так, как никогда не целовал. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>И она отчаянно хочет забыться, остаться с ним, больше никуда не уходить. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> — Ты нужна мне, — шепчет одними губами ей в волосы. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> — Неправда, — едва слышно стонет, когда он обхватывает ее за талию и несет на кровать, — но я хочу тебе верить. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Она выгибается навстречу умелым рукам и... снова оказывается в школьном туалете.</i>
</p><p>Ее все еще потряхивает, а низ живота сводит истомой. Кэти судорожно хватает ртом воздух и зажмуривается. </p><p>У Йеннифэр чертовски насыщенная жизнь, но какое она имеет отношение к Кэти? Она с трудом подавляет желание запустить руку под юбку, чтобы коснуться клитора. Возбуждение оказывается неожиданно велико. Кэти закусывает губу и чертыхается. По крайней мере, она понимает, почему ей мерещатся запахи, о которых она раньше даже не задумывалась. Хотя могла бы и догадаться. Все непонятное в ее жизни так или иначе связано с Йеннифэр. Все, кроме Забини. А может, она и о нем не все знает. Вдруг в его голове сидит Геральт, с которым Кэти только что заочно познакомилась. Это многое бы объяснило. </p><p>Кэти усмехается. </p><p>Кажется, ей удается привести мысли в относительный порядок, насколько это только возможно. Она поправляет выбившиеся из хвоста волосы, считает до пяти и глубоко вдыхает. Ни к чему привлекать лишние внимание Слагхорна. Мерзкий слащавый старикашка и без того раздражает.</p><p>Она выходит из туалета и совсем не ожидает увидеть обеспокоенного Забини в паре шагов от дверей. </p><p> — Как ты себя чувствуешь? </p><p>Кэти закатывает глаза. </p><p> — Прекрасно, — фыркает она. — Разве я не похожа на цветущую розу? </p><p>Забини непонимающе смотрит на нее, а потом вдруг смеется. </p><p> — С тобой не соскучишься. </p><p> — Чего ты от меня хочешь? — резко меняет она тему. </p><p>Вдруг эффект неожиданности сыграет на руку, и она таки узнает, какого дьявола Забини ходит за ней по пятам. </p><p> — Понять, почему ты мне снишься. </p><p>Кэти открывает рот и тут же закрывает. </p><p>Она верит ему, потому что... Чувствует?  </p><p>Мерлин, какой бред, но она и впрямь уверена, что Забини не лжет. </p><p> — А ты купила духи с ароматом сирени, — вклинивается он в ее мысли. </p><p> — О чем ты? — она приподнимает брови, окидывая его удивленным взглядом. — Даже заказ еще не сделала, — зачем-то добавляет она и вдруг все понимает. </p><p>Она делает к нему пару шагов и ощущает тот самый запах, что преследует ее, — мускуса, смешанного с потом и, кажется, мхом. Кэти до последнего убеждает себя, будто ей чудится, а оказывается в очередной раз отказывается замечать очевидное. Она и сейчас ходит кругами вокруг главного. Боится даже подумать, иначе пути обратно не будет. У Кэти не получится сделать вид, будто ничего и не было. </p><p>Браво, детка, ты получила правду, и что будешь с ней делать?</p><p> — И как давно начались видения?</p><p> — У тебя тоже?</p><p> — Хорошие мальчики не отвечают вопросом на вопрос. </p><p> — Хорошие девочки не провоцируют хороших мальчиков. </p><p> <i>— Йен.</i></p><p>Жар прокатывается по всеми телу. По коже бегут мурашки. Снова. </p><p> <i>— Йеннифэр.</i></p><p>Колени подгибаются. Кэти напоминает себе, что происходящее нереально. Пусть даже если это память из прошлой жизни, но эмоции принадлежат Йеннифэр и Геральту. Они с Забини лишь заложники обстоятельств. Нужно лишь перетерпеть наваждение — и отпустит.  </p><p> <i>— Ты уже меня потерял.</i></p><p>Йеннифэр словно слышит ее мысли и понимает. Кэти окатывает волной боли, обиды и разочарования. Она передергивает плечами, будто стряхивая оцепенение. </p><p>Спасибо, Йен, мысленно благодарит она и усмехается. В какой-то мере она действительно ее альтер-эго. Разве нет?</p><p> — Делаешь выбор за нас двоих? — фыркает Забини, наблюдая за ней. </p><p> — Это не наша жизнь, — спокойно начинает она, словно с маленьким ребенком разговаривает. — Не наши эмоции и не наш выбор. Тебе не кажется, что Йеннифэр и Геральт не должны влиять на наше настоящее?</p><p> — Тогда почему мы их видим? </p><p>Кэти закусывает губу и склоняет голову набок. </p><p> — Понятия не имею, но это не значит... </p><p>Забини хмыкает, хватает ее за плечи и дергает на себя. </p><p> — Есть очень простой способ проверить. </p><p>По ее телу прокатывается дрожь. В горле мгновенно пересыхает, и она еле сдерживается, чтобы не прикрыть глаза. </p><p>Забини прав, но она не собирается этого признавать. По крайней мере, вслух. </p><p> — А как же Гринграсс? — выпаливает первое, что приходит в голову. </p><p> — Ревнуешь, — довольно тянет Забини. </p><p> — Еще чего... — начинает она, но он не дает договорить. </p><p>Забини прерывает ее самым действенным — и приятным — способом. </p><p>Ни одного всполоха чужой памяти, только желание, чтобы мгновение никогда не заканчивалось. </p><p>Забини потрясающе целуется, а она чертовски устала убегать ото всех и ото всюду. Уж с Гринграсс как-нибудь справится, а Забини... невероятно хорош.  </p><p>А что если видения о них прежних нужны были, чтобы свести их нынешних? Иначе вряд ли бы Кэти сейчас целовалась с Забини в коридоре слизеринских подземелий. Или стоит называть его Блейз?</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Кэти так долго не видит мир глазами Йеннифэр, что почти забывает о ней. Блейз делает все возможное, чтобы свободного времени у нее не оставалось. Чересчур старается. Настолько, что она оказывается не готова к угрозе извне. Расслабилась — вот и получила удар под дых.<p>Кэти осознает, что ей управляют. Империус брошен небрежно, но как бы она не сопротивлялась, сбросить не выходит. Кэти понимает, что ей нужно отдать сверсток профессору Дамблдору, как и то, что ничем хорошем это не закончится. Пожалуй, впервые она бы не отказалась от компании Йеннифэр. Она явно была сильнее и могущественнее. Но именно когда Йеннифэр так нужна, она молчит. Кэти остается наедине со свертком и приказом в голове. </p><p>Она успевает подумать о мерзкой Гринграсс и наверняка расстроенном Блейзе, прежде чем надорвать упаковку и коснуться свертка. Империус напрямую этого не запрещал, и она прыгнула в омут с головой. Гриффиндор — это все-таки диагноз. Ну или безрассудное геройство Гарри Поттера передается воздушно-капельным путем. </p><p>На мгновение ей даже кажется, что все не так плохо, а затем тело скручивает чудовищная боль. Кажется, она даже взлетает вверх, кричит, но облегчение не приходит. Сознание раскалывается на множество частей, оно оставляет ее в калейдоскопе образов, несвязанных друг с другом, из разных реальностей, с разными людьми, в разных временах. Кэти кричит и кричит, пытается ухватиться хоть за что-то, но вместо этого продолжает падать в бездну. </p><p>
  <i> — Я говорила, что не отдам его тебе! </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Йеннифэр выгибает бровь и смеется. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> — Фрингилья, зачем он тебе? Источник информации из Геральта весьма паршивый.</i>
</p><p>
  <i> — А мне на него плевать, — скалится она. — Зато возможность досадить тебе дорогого стоит. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> — Что ты можешь мне сделать? — усмехается Йеннифэр. — Похоже, в Нильфгаарде ты лишилась и того рассудка, что был. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Фрингилья зла. Лицо искажает гримаса ярости, взгляд обещает все муки ада. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Йеннифэр же остается обманчиво спокойной, словно у нее есть козырь в рукаве.</i>
</p><p>
  <i> — Я уничтожу тебя, Йеннифэр из Венгерберга, — шипит Фрингилья. — Вам никогда не быть вместе, даже спустя сотню перерождений, слышишь? — Пламя в камине взмывает под потолок. — Боги говорят с мной, — ликует она. — Слышат меня. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> — А  я могу управлять огнем, — ухмыляется Йеннифэр. — Не стоит себя переоценивать, милая.</i>
</p><p>Кэти не понимает, зачем ей это видение. Почему оно? Почему не вспышка силы или избавление от мук? Кэти выпадает в реальность, в которой она мечется в агонии, будто каждую клетку тела разрывают натрое. Она понимает, что натворила много дел в прошлой жизни, но почему должна расплачиваться именно в этой? Когда ей наконец кажется, что боль утихает, она взрывается новым витком, и Кэти отключается. </p><p>
  <i> — Признайся, ты никогда не воспринимала меня всерьез. — Фрингилья наступает на нее. — Делала, что вздумается, ни о ком кроме себя не думала, — торжествующая ухмылка искажает черты лица. — Настал час расплаты, но не для тебя — для других. Ты будешь только жалким отголоском личности, призрачным воспоминанием, а они будут платить. За твою равнодушие, черствость и эгоизм. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> — Что ты несешь? — устало выдыхает Йеннифэр, зажимая рану внизу живота. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Кровь остановить не получается, и она сочится между пальцев. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> — Ты никогда не станешь счастливой ни в одном из своих перевоплощений. Встречаться с ним будешь каждый раз, но никогда вы не будете вместе. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> — Не можешь отомстить сейчас, придумываешь глупые угрозы, — выплевывает она. — Даже для тебя слишком мелко, Фри. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> — Нет лучше оружия, чем отсроченное проклятие, — спокойно откликается она. — И ты это прекрасно знаешь, даже если не хочешь признавать.</i>
</p><p>Кэти открывает глаза в комнате со свело-желтыми стенами. Она оглядывается по сторонам и тут же кривится от боли.</p><p> — Наконец-то, — облегченно выдыхает парень, сидящий рядом на стуле. — Сейчас позову целителя. </p><p> — Мы знакомы? — еле разлепляя губы, шепчет она.</p><p> — Кэти...</p><p> — Меня зовут Йеннифэр. А где Геральт? </p><p>
  <i> — Ты будешь страдать, — холодно улыбается Фрингилья. — Будешь находить своего Геральта, любить и снова забывать. Нет страшнее оружия, чем чувства. Тебе ли не знать: то, что придает наибольшую силу, ранит мучительнее всего.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>